Felicia
Felicia (フェリシア Ferishia) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She will be the Avatar's ally regardless of their route chosen. She is voiced by Nozomi Sasaki in the Japanese version. Profile Felicia is a maid working for the Avatar, serving their every need in the Kingdom of Nohr. She is also the younger twin sister of Flora and the daughter of the Ice Tribe's chieftain, Kilma. Naturally, Felicia has some control over ice, but is not quite as proficient as Flora. However, her fighting skills are superior to her older sister's. She's not just a domestic servant, however. She and Flora were actually kidnapped away from the village of the Ice tribe to be held hostage to prevent them from starting a violent insurrection. Felicia herself appears unaware of this, however; when Niles confronts her about it, she denies that she is a hostage. In Felicia's dialogue with Flora in the Nohr path, it's implied that Kilma and Flora deliberately kept Felicia in the dark. Felicia joins the male Avatar from the start of the story. If the Avatar is female, Felicia's "main assistant" role will be taken by her partner Jakob, but she will join either at the end of Chapter 15 Birthright, Conquest, and Revelation. In her B-Support with the Avatar, the Avatar once caught a bad fever and Felicia used an Ice Tribe technique to take the heat from them and onto herself, something that is noted to be a very difficult and dangerous technique to use. While successful, it left Felicia deathly sick. Birthright After departing from Mount Garou, Takumi develops a severe fever and the army decides to search for medicine to save him at a Nohrian stronghold. There, they encounter Flora whom Felicia is happy to see again. Flora agrees to help them find the medicine they need, however their are stopped by Iago who attacks and critically wounds Flora. After a long battle, Iago is repelled and Flora miraculously recovers. Flora offers to take everyone to the Ice Tribe village to recuperate, an idea that Felicia supports. On the way there Felicia recalls how much they wanted to bring the Avatar to their village and Flora grimly agrees. Arriving at the village, Flora heads off to prepare something, however Flora returns with Ice Village tribesmen who attack the Hoshidan army. Confused about why Flora is betraying them, Flora keeps silent and a battle ensues. After Flora is defeated, Felicia and the Avatar forgive Flora for attacking her, but wonder what brought her to attack the Avatar. Flora reveals that King Garon threatened to execute her if she did not take the mission to kill the Avatar. Too scared to try and stand up to him, Flora accepted the mission. Felicia states that it does not matter and that they can be together again. However, Flora refuses and, out of guilt for attacking her former liege and her beloved sister, sets herself ablaze. Felicia desperately attempts to convince her to stop and uses her ice powers to extinguish the flames. Despite Felicia's best attempts, the magical fire consumes Flora, killing her by self-immolation. Felicia can do nothing but grieve for her fallen sister. Personality Felicia has a warm, caring personality, especially towards the Avatar. While typically sweet, she can get feisty if she feels like she's being talked down to, particularly in her supports with Subaki, Saizo, and Takumi. She is clumsy and easily prone to mistakes and is often embarrassed for simple slip ups. She cares a great deal for her older twin, Flora, both of whom had been servicing the Avatar for a long period of time. Though an adept fighter, more so than Flora, she wishes to be as efficient and skilled as a maid as she is. Still, she has a desire to better herself and takes her job as a maid seriously. When it comes to protecting the Avatar, Felicia does not hesitate even against her own sister and fellow tribe members, determined to defend her master to the last. Despite of her clumsy tendencies, Felicia is a skilled fighter, even more so than Flora, in part due to be a natural prodigy with weapons, in part due to Gunter's training, outright admitting she's a better fighter than domestic servant. Felicia sees this asset as her one redeeming features and believes that it is her one trait that prevents her from being a total deadweight to the Avatar. Her birthday is February 19. In Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 2= Shuriken - D Staff - D |Item=Iron Dagger Heal }} |-|Chapter 16= Shuriken - C (+50%) Staff - C (+50%) |Item= (None) }} Growth Rates |40% |20% |45% |45% |55% |65% |20% |45% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -2 | +2 | 0 | +1 | 0 | -1 | +1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} *Felicia has access to the Herb Merchant, Oni Savage, Spear Fighter, or Wyvern Rider class only if she marries an Avatar with that class as his secondary class. Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Silas * Jakob * Kaze * Laslow * Odin * Xander * Benny * Keaton * Arthur * Leo * Niles * Hinata * Kaden * Saizo * Ryoma * Takumi * Hayato * Azama * Subaki Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Flora * Peri * Hana * Felicia's Child Overall Base Class Felicia starts off as a weak offensive unit with incredibly low strength and is very delicate in her defense growths as well. However, given the nature of her offensive weapon of choice, Shuriken, she is good for setting up kills for other more capable units by giving stat reductions. Most of her stat growth rates are middling at best, giving her lopsided, almost erratic stat gains with only Speed and Luck having growth rates over 50%. Her growths are only slightly below average overall, however, and her poor Strength growth can be overcome by equipping her with a Flame Shuriken or Felicia's Plate since her magic growths are just slightly better. She is the first healer that the male Avatar receives and is a decent healer for most of the early game, but is overshadowed by Elise and Sakura once they are recruited, sufficiently trained, and promoted. However, there are perks for her, especially if used by a male Avatar. Felicia serves as a great supporting unit for the male Avatar, especially for Attack Stance and Guard Stance as it allows the Avatar to fully utilize her Demoiselle skill for its damage reduction and her personal skill, Devoted Partner, which increases the Avatar's damage dealt by 2 while reducing their received damage by 2 so long as the two are partnered that way. For female Avatars, most likely Jakob will fulfill this same role for them. Since she is recruited later in the story and has barely increased her stats, he will be much better for them than she will at that point if the player has put time into him. Players may be surprised to find that Felicia's stats are very low for a promoted unit, as she is only slightly more powerful than the first tier opponents the player is facing. Unlike most Pre-Promoted units, she can be easily felled by beginning enemies if the player is not careful, but there is a special condition with Felicia. Felicia basically has four Eternal Seals built into her, giving her a max level cap of 40 rather than 20, allowing her to grow alongside most of the units in the army. Additionally, she can easily acquire more Promoted class skills as her EXP gains are considered the same as a first tier unit, rather than Gunter who would gain Promoted EXP gains. This allows her to skill grind much sooner and much more easily than other units. Regardless of when she is recruited, Felicia starts off with her Troubadour skills already learned. As mentioned above, she has Demoiselle to reduce the damage done to male characters in a two tile zone around her. She also has Resistance +2 which is mainly good for early game Felicia but loses potency later. If playing with a female Avatar, she will start off with Live to Serve, while male Avatars will have to train her to learn it. This skill gives her the ability to heal herself as long as she heals someone else, good for minimizing staff usage while allowing her to stick close to the Avatar while continuing to support him and keep herself alive. She will later learn Tomebreaker to help avoid magic attacks and make her a viable anti-mage unit. She can also reclass into the Strategist class if needed to give her a decent movement and an emphasis on using her magic stat for offense rather than strength. Even if the player is not keeping her in this class, it will provide Rally Resistance and Inspiration for more supportive options. Secondary Class Felicia's secondary class is the Mercenary class, which are good for a more physically offensive Felicia, though her strength stat leave a lot to be desired without the aid of Energy Drops. Her Mercenary skills include Good Fortune, which is a decent recovery skill, but only has a slight chance of activation, and Strong Riposte which increases her damage dealt by 3 when she is attacked, which is good for her base class due to the low base damage. The Hero promotion provides Sol for a solid recovery attack skill and Axebreaker to avoid Axes that are more effective against her usage of Shuriken. Bow Knight provides Rally Skill for more support and Shurikenbreaker to avoid shuriken attacks. Friendship Class Felicia has three Friendship Units: Hana, Peri, and Flora *'Hana' — Hana provides her with the Samurai class. The Samurai gives her Duelist's Blow to allow her to set up enemy take downs by increasing her Avoid by having her initiate a battle, allowing her to hit the enemy with a higher chance of dodging retaliation for full safety. Vantage works as well, allowing her to tag damage or kill enemies when her health is low before she is killed. Swordmaster provides Astra which can assist in her chances of hitting an enemy to apply the stat reductions. Master of Arms provides Seal Strength for additional stat reductions and Life and Death if the player is willing to have riskier attacks. *'Peri' — Provides her with the Cavalier class. Cavalier provides Elbow Room to boost damage in tiles containing no terrain effects and Shelter to rescue any badly damaged units. Paladin gives Felicia Defender to increase her battle stats when paired with another unit and Aegis to reduce incoming Bow, Tome, and Shuriken damage. Great Knight provides Luna which bypasses half the enemy's defense, allowing stronger attacks from her and Armored Blow to reduce physical damage taken during attacks that she initiates. *'Flora' — Provides her with the Dark Mage class. Out of all of Felicia's non-partner classes, this is her only magic reclass, which benefits nicely off of her innate stat growths that have more benefits towards magic if planing on leaving her out of the Maid class in a more offensive role. Heartseeker works great for reducing her enemy's avoid to apply her stat reductions in her base class with better ease while Malefic Aura can boost the magic damage dealt to enemies around her. Given that she takes damage hard if she is hit, Vengeance from the Sorcerer promotion can provide her with the additional damage to deal tremendous damage while Bowbreaker gives her the other weapon breaker skill that is effective against her Shuriken. The Dark Knight class provides Magic Seal for more stat reduction compounding and Lifetaker to give her a strong regeneration if she can kill an enemy. Partner Class Quotes Refer to Felicia/Quotes. Possible Endings Felicia - Maid Mayhem (ドジっメイド lit. Clumsy Maid) : Felicia served as Avatar's maid for the rest of her life. Her time on the battlefield helped her overcome most of her clumsiness. But she still broke a dish every now and then for old times' sake. ; Felicia and the Avatar (Birthright/Conquest) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and the Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise King of Valla. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. Etymology Felicia is a feminine form of the Latin name Felicius, a derivative of Felix, meaning lucky or successful. In England, it has occasionally been used since the Middle Ages. Trivia *All of Felicia's attacks have a unique visual effect (ice in her case). She shares this trait with Flora (also ice), Rinkah (fire), and Fuga (wind). **Of the four noted characters, Felicia is the only one whose personal skill doesn't have a word 'blood' in the Japanese version and doesn't rely on not being at full HP. *Felicia shares her Japanese voice actress, Nozomi Sasaki, with Oboro. *Felicia was voted as the 11th most popular female in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. **Felicia was voted 5th most married character in Famitsu's poll. *Felicia and Flora's birthday is the same date that Fire Emblem Fates was released in North America. *When spoken to at a Dairy, it's revealed that Felicia is allergic to milk. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters